Baraz Appears/Possessing Hoopa/Unbound Hoopa Returns
This is the scene where Baraz Appears but he's possessed as he opens the prison bottle he turns Hoopa into it's Unbound Form in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Then cut to see Baraz riding on his Braviary holding the prison bottle who was still possessed with red eyes as they get closer as the white background fades in. Then we cut to Hoopa eating donuts until it suddenly sense something is coming near by to it) Mimi Tachikawa: What's the matter, Hoopa? Globert: Is something wrong? Vampos: Did something spooked you? Boogly: Is someone coming? Trixie: Maybe it's the Villains. Sunset Shimmer: Look up there. Sonic: What is it? (As Pikachu and Dedenne runs and looks at Braviary, Everyone runs down, but Hoopa hide while the heroes run to see Baraz's Braviary lands on the ground) Renamon: It's a human. Rika Nonaka: And he has a Normal/Flying type Pokémon Braviary. Scootaloo: What is he doing here? Vector the Crocodile: '''Hey, who is he? '''Elsa: '''We don't know who he is yet. '''Anna: Is he a friend or a foe? Volectro: '''I don't know. '''Teslo: I think he's a friend. Zaptor: And what is he holding? Cody Hida: I don't know? Armadillomon: '''What is that thing? '''Tigerman: '''Who's that guy over there? '''Meray: (Gasp) You found it! It's the prison bottle! Tai Kamiya: The what bottle? Tuff: I have no idea what that is? Tiff: Don't know what did she said? Agumon: '''Prison Bottle. '''Private: So that's what it's called. Tiff: Prison Bottle? Apple Bloom: '''Never seen that before. '''Seismo: What did she say about that thing? Meltus: She says Prison Bottle? If that's correct? Tommy Himi: '''Well, Yeah I know. (Baraz returns his Braviary back to the Pokéball. Hoopa was hiding try to escape but Baraz sees it, Uses a Prison Bottle, As the Eyes of the bottle glows red and the bottle freezes it, as he opens the cap of the bottle and glows) '''Meray: What, What are you doing?! (Then a dark smoke appears out of the bottle and starts to possesse Hoopa) Bubbles: Hoopa! Mordecai: Whoa! Hoopa, are you al- (Hoopa's eyes glow red as it starts to transform, it becomes Unbound Hoopa) Mordecai: What the... Fang Gang & Flexers: Oh my gosh! Blossom: What the heck?! Sweetie Belle: Oh, no! Unbound Hoopa: HOOPA!!! (Chumply gets scared and jumps on Tennessee Tuxedo) Philmac: '''Oh no! '''Kiva: '''It changed into Unbound form! '''Kari Kamiya: Hoopa! Gatomon: It transformed! Dagget & Norbert: (Screams) Dojo Kanojo Cho: Holy! Omi: Wow! Thomas: What? Blossom: What the heck?! Kristoff: What just happened?! Rika Nonaka: What happened to Hoopa?! Mordecai: I don't know! We saw the man carrying that thing, then the dark energy comes out. Rigby: And then it turn Hoopa into that! Terriermon: Oh my...! Henry Wong: Hoopa has become it's Unbound Form! Slumbo: It's Hoopa's Unbound Form! Sword Knight: Unbound Hoopa! Blade Knight: It becomes a Psychic and Dark Type Pokémon! Chomly: '''Yikes! '''Discord and Tentomon: Oh my, goodness! Globert: Watch out, Hoopa is going to kill us! Burnard: Run! Tungster: Run for your lives! Snoof: Let's Ski! (Then Baraz puts the cap back to the bottle, then his eyes turns back to normal) Eileen: What the?! Cream: (Gasp) Hoopa! Percy: Hoopa it's huge! CJ: Oh, my! Ed: Hoopa, transform! Tuck: '''Oh no! '''Scootaloo: No, way! Double D: What a discovery! I'm speechless! I mean, this is Hoopa's true form! Eddy: And I though Hoopa looks very good. Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, my gosh! Palmon: There's something you don't see that everyday! Charmy Bee: No way! Bonnie: Hoopa, got really big! Cream: Wow! Serena: It's huge, but why?! Boogly: I don't know?! Gator: I don't know either?! Clemont: Did Hoopa evolve?! Zorch: I don't know. Espio: I don't think it's not a evolution. Rigby: Did Clemont said Hoopa evolve? Mordecai: Yes. Meray: Oh, no. This is Hoopa's true form. Nikolai: Besides, this transformation is way different than the evolution. Twilight Sparkle: Not to mention, Legendary Pokémon do not evolve. But they can transform into forms. Spike the Dragon: I have no idea, Hoopa can transform into it's true form. Zorch: Well, It's Hoopa's Unbound form. (Unbound Hoopa looks at the heroes) Ash Ketchum: It's true form? Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: True form? Daring Do: It is Hoopa's true form. Izzy Izumi: That's correct. If it transform into it's true form, it becomes a Psychic and Dark Type. Meray: That's so great, Hoopa! Your back to normal! Anger: Does that look normal to you?! Fear: That thing looks evil! Unbound Hoopa: Yes! Yes! This power! Hoopa is strong! (Laughing) Olaf: It's just like Marshmallow! Disgust: '''Seriously?! '''Elsa: It's not Marshmallow, That's Unbound Hoopa. (Baraz collapse to the ground, Meray rushes to Baraz) Meray: Baraz! Baraz: Meray? Why are you here? (Then we see Team Rocket are watching Unbound Hoopa laughing) James: How are we going to catch that? Jessie: It's that bottle we need. Meowth: Hey, I'm digging that. It can turn me into a super powered up jumbo giant Meowth! (Starts Laughing Evilly) James: It's genius! Jessie: A giant winner! Meowth: Tell them eight for me! (Wobbuffet pops out) Baraz: I found the bottle? Meray: Yes. Should you have open it here. Baraz: I'm not sure. What's going on? Unbound Hoopa: '''True power surges within! Hoopa is magnificent! '''Sword Knight: It's going to attack us! Blade Knight: Uh, oh! (Unbound Hoopa destroy the donut shop with it's tail. Then rolls over as the heroes runs to get away) Eddy, Double D & Ed: Run away! Ralph: Hoopa is going to attack us! Rarity: Run for your lives! Pinkie Pie: Get me out of here! Teslo: Oh, no! Goofy: Hoopa is going crazy! Ventus: Get away from there! Kamzo: '''We have to run away! '''Thomas: Go! (The purple aura surrounds Hoopa's body appears and it's eyes glow red as it looks at the Prison Bottle and try to attack the heroes) G-Merl: Look out! (The Prison Bottle summons a force field protecting the heroes, Then Unbound Hoopa Roars) Donald Duck: What the heck is wrong with you!? Aqua: Run! Fluttershy: What's going on to Hoopa?! Biyomon: I don't know?! Dudley Puppy: Why is it trying to kill us for?! Buttercup: For like no reason?! Ralph: '''That's not good! '''Amy Rose: Is there any ideas to calm it down? Percy: We better think of something! Spike the Dragon: Or it's going to kill us! Knuckles: Then why is Hoopa trying to kill us?! Baraz: It wants the Prison Bottle. Tai Kamiya: What did you say? It wants the Prison Bottle? Terriermon: Why? Henry Wong: How should I know, Terriermon! Meta Knight: Stand back we'll handle it! (Sword Knight and Blade Knight bring out their swords) (Unbound Hoopa opens a ring as it goes to the building the ring goes down as Unbound Hoopa twist the building and throws it away towards the heroes) Wasabi: '''(Screaming) '''Mario: (In Basil Baker Street's Voice) Ah, ya, ah! Look out! Luigi: (Screaming) Mimi Tachikawa: Watch out! Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go! '''Emerl: '''Missiles! Fire! '''Buttercup: I got this! (Pikachu unleash thunderbolt attack and Emerl fires missiles to hit the building and explodes into pieces and Buttercup hits the pieces away with her hammer one of the pieces pops Team Rocket's balloon and gets blows away to the sky) Team Rocket: OH, COME ON!! (Disappear in the sky) Blossom: We're fight it! Takato Matsuki: Let's go for it! Guilmon: Okay! Baraz: Everyone out of the way. It's the bottle that Hoopa wants! Nikolai: Hurry up, and use the Prison Bottle! Meray: But, Baraz. Baraz: It was too early. Meray: (Grabs the Prison Bottle) Please, let me do it. It was my plan in the first place. Nikolai: I see. Now hurry up! (Unbound Hoopa throws another building but then a slash came out of nowhere and save the heroes from getting crushed reveals to be Cyberdramon) Tai Kamiya: Go, run! Takuya Kanbara: Let's go before it kills us! Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! (The Heroes runs off) Sora: '''That's a bad idea! '''Vampos: It's gonna kill us! Spugg: We should run! Dribbal: Run like little kids! Applejack: No, We have to stand tall! Xion: Right! Davis Motomiya: Wait! Veemon: Let Meray do the job! (As the heroes try to escape but ends up in a dead end, As Unbound Hoopa is ready to attack, As Baraz and Meray stops) Nikolai: '''Quick, Meray. Use the prison bottle to stop Unbound Hoopa! (Meray uses the bottle and freezes Unbound Hoopa she opens the cap of the bottle and then the power goes back to the bottle as Hoopa transform back to it's confined form. She puts the cap back to the bottle but bounces off and lands on the ground, Hoopa falls but Ash catches it) '''Magnifo: '''Nice catch! '''Boogly: '''That was close. '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, Hoopa! Hang in there! Vaka-Waka: '''You okay? '''Kari Kamiya: Hoopa, are you okay? Hoopa: Hoopa's afraid. Baraz: What did it say? Ken Ichijouji: It says it's afraid. T.K Takaishi: Of what? Tungster: '''I don't know? '''Turg: '''I don't know either? '''Terra: Everyone has no idea why? Renamon: Whatever it's afraid of? Trixie: Maybe it's afraid of something evil. Aqua: Poor little Pokémon. Meltus: Hey, What is that bottle doing over there? Teslo: Is it dangerous? Hoogi: Well, Shall we touch it? Meltus: Well, okay then. Guilmon: I'll go see it too. Gilda: '''Then, let's find out. (Serena, Gilda, Meltus, Teslo, Guilmon and Hoogi looks at the Prison Bottle as they were about to grab it) '''Baraz: Don't touch it! Meltus: Touch what? Hoogi: I think he mean't the bottle. Gobba: Why not? Gilda: No one's touching it. Baraz: '''The bottle contains something evil. I know because it took control of me. It's probably why Hoopa went on such a rampage. Touch it and it will take over your mind. '''Meray: Oh, no. Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, my gosh! Wormmon: That bottle might be evil or something? Daggett: '''Or something devilish. '''Chilbo: '''That is not a good idea. '''Snoof: I'm not touching the bottle either. Krog: '''Me too! '''Krader: I don't want to touch the bottle! Seismo: '''So did we. '''Rainbow Dash: How are we suppose to not touch the bottle? Turg: '''Well, I don't know. '''Clemont: (Chuckled) All right then, (He flashes his glasses) The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on!(He uses Aipom arm and grabs a Fully Automatic Lifting Machine) I call this my Fully Automatic Lifting Machine! Bonnie: '''(Sarcasm) Your names are always such a bore. '''Teslo: '''That's a cool machine you got. '''Zaptor: '''Nice one. '''Volectro: '''Awesome! '''Gilda: Show us what it can do. Clemont: '''I designed it to use the principles behind the Pokemon move Magnet Rise. Take a look at this. See how well it works! (He uses Fully Automatic Lifting Machine grabbing the Prison Bottle and Floats not getting possessed as he lifts the machine up) '''Clemont: '''Complete success! ' (Much to everyone's Delight) '''Yoshi:' Wow. Meltus: That's cool! Serena: '''Way to go! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Science is so amazing! '''Hiro Hamada: Clemont, is so cool! Izzy Izumi: You did an awesome job, Clemont! Tentomon: You and Izzy are both smart! Clemont: Thanks. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes